Toon Link's Seventeenth Birthday
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Toon Link's life may have been somewhat fun when he was a kid, but not when he grew up. Toon LinkxRika Furude is inside of this story, by the way.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Just a story I felt like writing because I was bored. I have nothing else to do at the moment anyway, so whatever. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(Toon Link's Seventeenth Birthday)**_

The young warrior, Toon Link, has had a very wonderful and adventurous childhood. Though many hazardous hardships came his way, he somehow managed to fight his way through them all. Once he defeated the evil Ganondorf and sailed away with Tetra, he eventually found a new Hyrule, but soon as his homesickness got the better of him, he decided to sail back over to Outset Island. His grandma, little sister, and many other friends were very glad to see him again.

After a few days of being back home, something very new and strange happened to him and everyone else. A girl from a totally different dimension was somehow time warped over to the island. Her name was Rika, Rika Furude. Since it appeared that she couldn't go back to her regular timeline, she decided to get used of life here on the island. Sure, she missed her friends and whatnot, but she succeeded to keep herself happy here.

After a few weeks of getting to know Link, she found herself falling deeply in love with him; Link fell intensely in love with her, too. She told Link about her being over 100 years old, yet still having the age and body of a fourteen year old, but he understood her. It didn't come close to changing the way that he felt about her, and she didn't care, either. Though the two of them were only fourteen years old, they both decided to start an innocent, romantic relationship; Link and Rika were really above their age, having extremely unique intelligence and vastly understanding ways about them that was very uncommon for people of their age group.

Their lives at age fourteen were incredible to them. They had so many amusing, funny, and awesome times together. Link, Rika, and even Aryll, wished that life would always stay the way that it was, but of course, that couldn't possibly happen. When the warrior turned fifteen, his training with his master, Orca, was becoming much more of a chore than it was before. He didn't get much breaks or anything.

Link was already a great swordsman, but Orca figured that he could become even greater. The old man told him stories about a great evil that was going to rise soon, and that made Link feel like he really had to become as powerful as he possibly could in order to protect his loved ones and the world. He always did want to protect everyone from evil. Link sometimes didn't believe that this "great evil" even existed, but once he turned age sixteen, he changed his mind about ever doubting it. This year was by far the worst one yet for him.

He kept hearing news about many other islands getting destroyed by monsters, and also many innocent people dying from perplexing sicknesses. Feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he took action by sailing to these islands and abolishing the evil that was haunting them, but none of these challenges were easy, not at all. In fact, he always came real close to dying in many different situations. The battle that he'll never forget is the one where he lost half of his index finger in a fight.

He was in the middle of journeying through a foul dungeon, and then he soon started to fight his dark side. In the middle of the mêlée, he got half of his finger on his left hand cut right off, but he still coped through this dilemma as he defeated Dark Link and killed the huge boss at the end of the dungeon. On his way out, he tried his best to find the missing part of his finger, but he just couldn't find it. The more time that he wasted, the more blood he was losing, so he decided to just go get his finger fixed up. How he did that was going over to Windfall Island.

There, a doctor/scientist surgically gave him a new finger, but it was robotic. You couldn't really tell because it looked incredibly realistic, but the imitation skin over it was a tad different looking compared to his original skin tone. Every day was always a nauseating, bloody, and gory day for the young hero. Always having to kill monstrosities, always having to slay, murder, assassinate, massacre, eliminate, slaughter, butcher, exterminate, all he did was kill things in the most gross and violent way possible.

The fact that his life was the way it was now made him kind of become depressed. Toon Link was no longer the happy boy he once was. Instead, he was nothing more but a world-weary, young teenager that had to always fight for peace in the world, no matter what the cost was. This kind of took a huge toll on the people who were really close to him. His grandmother didn't really mind the change much, or even notice, Aryll thought that he was really boring now, and Rika just worried about him all of the time.

Today was Link's seventeenth birthday, and amazingly everything was going great for everybody all day long. Just to let everyone know, I might as well explain how everyone looks now. Toon Link looked a lot more tough and threating now, not to mention taller. In fact, he was now taller than his girlfriend, Rika. He now had a much longer sword and bigger shield, his cat-like eyes were now slanted looking, his physique was a lot more built, his elflike ears were much longer, his face looked thinner, his hair was slightly longer, he now had one large, blue earring, his inclined eyebrows always made him look angry, and his voice always sounded so low and plain, it was as if he never really felt like talking to anybody.

Rika really didn't change much at all, except for the fact that she didn't really say "nipah" or "mii" much anymore. She got taller, her hair got even longer as it traveled way down her back and stopped around her bottom, she lost most of her baby fat, her eyes were also slanted, she physical developed quite a lot, she had a very innocent and almost childlike personality, and her voice sounded only a tad different, but not much.

Aryll also changed quite a bit, I guess. Link and Rika were now both seventeen, but Aryll was only fourteen. She got a little bit taller, her hair somehow became a darker blonde, she still had plenty of baby fat but still looked older, her hair was also a lot longer ever since she took out her pigtails, her voice sounded slightly raspy now, her personality was still very ill-mannered, probably even worse than before, and she was also trying to become a scientist. She's gotten really into biology over the years. As for grandma… well, she didn't change at all. She's just grandma.

As for what's going on right now? Well, let's look, see, and find out. The celebration of the warrior's seventeenth birthday was pretty much over with, giving the fact that he left the house after he ate some of the cake that his grandma made for him. The sun was going to set very soon, also. Since everything seemed over with, Ayrll started to dissect the Skulltula that she found earlier today.

Rika was leaning up against the wall, feeling kind of depressed as she thought about all of the stress that her boyfriend was currently going through. It was a really warm day, so she had on some lilac colored shorts and a lavender colored shirt that was somewhat closefitting. Aryll was dressed like a farm girl for some reason, and Link still had on his regular green tunic; over the years, he had to find a new tunic and a new pair of tights. Rika then soon sighed in downheartedness, which threw Aryll off. The blonde girl accidently snipped a vein with her scissors, which made a large stream of blood squirt her in the face.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Rika! If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have snipped the Skulltula's vein like that!" yelled the girl, now using a white rag to wipe off the blood that was on her face.

The Japanese girl looked at the novice scientist with forlorn eyes, soon replying sadly, "I'm sorry, Aryll."

The young girl turned her attention toward her friend, really not feeling like dealing with whatever she was upset about. She put her scissors down, sighed in infuriation, and then said, "Let me guess, it's about Link, right? Oh, forget about him! He's been acting like Chuck Norris ever since he turned fifteen! The idiot probably just wants attention or something stupid like that." The fact that Rika didn't reply to her made her even angrier. "Well, what? Don't you have something to say?"

"What can I say? No matter what I say, it won't change the way Link's been feeling for the past few years. Always fighting, practically nonstop, and sometimes the people that he rescues don't even appreciate his help. Don't they know the horrible heck that he goes through just to protect them?"

"Uh, I guess not… Well, scrub those losers then!"

"It's not that simple, Aryll. You can't just 'scrub' them. Don't you sometimes feel upset about the way everything is now? I mean, what does your grandma think about everything?"

"Forget that hag! The only thing that she thinks about is YOUNG MEN! Or little boys, I don't know."

Rika was very disturbed at the moment, but she tried to ignore Aryll's comment and continue to talk. "I know I'm upset. I knew that things could never stay the same, but when I think about how things used to be, I can't help but to get somewhat depressed, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess you got a good point there," agreed the flaxen girl as she started to play with the oversized spider's legs.

"Link was so happy back then. In fact, it was usually me that always got upset about things, remember? He'd always make me feel happy again. He'd hug me and say in the gentlest way, 'don't cry, Rika. Everything will be okay'. It was like sadness didn't even exist in our world, but now? Now, evil is everywhere. People keep getting killed, monsters are coming from out of nowhere, uncanny sickness is spreading across land to land, innocent blood being splattered everywhere! Where did this evil come from? How did that old man even know about this wickedness that was going to devour the world?"

Aryll just shrugged her shoulders and alleged simply, "Hey, don't look at me. That old man was always pretty shady to me. He's also a dirty pervert. That stupid, old man really needs to die already, huh?"

The fact that Aryll said that to her in the most overbearing fashion possible freaked her out; she soon decided to leave from the house. "I'll see you later, okay?" said the distraught girl with blue locks.

"Okay! Take it easy!"

Rika opened the door and walked out of the house, slowly shutting the door behind her. She started to look around the island, quickly spotting Link sitting down on a log. She glowered at him from within the distance, her melancholic feelings becoming even worse as she gazed at him. She noticed that the wind was starting to pick up, multiple vigorous gusts of wind strongly blowing against her delicate body.

She fixed up her long hair as she began to approach the swordsman, and she was walking fairly slowly. About a minute later, she was now standing right next to the dingy looking log, staring right at the boy who was clearly paying her no attention at all. Rika soon sat down next to him, trying her best to put a smile on her face; it was always hard for her to smile when he wasn't happy.

"So, how are you feeling today, birthday boy?" she uttered cheerfully, both of their shoulders together because of how close she was sitting next to him. He didn't respond to her at first, but a few seconds later, he did. He slowly turned his head toward hers, looking her straight in the eyes. Pain, pure and unadulterated pain was what she saw in his eyes. She stared at him, the smile on her face slowly vanishing within seconds. Rika then moved away from him a little bit, which gave him his space back.

"I'm alright," he soon answered, the sound of past hurt silently ringing in his voice. He then turned his head and started to look at the water again.

She knew that he wasn't really doing alright; she knew that he was hurting really deep in the inside, and it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. "No. No, you're NOT alright, Link." Hearing her say that made him look at her again.

"What?"

"Link… I'm sorry about everything that you have been going through for the past few years. I'm so, so sorry about it all. Since nobody ever follows you or even helps you out on your adventures, no one really knows the trouble that you go through. All you can do is tell people about it, and their ignorant selves don't even care! I say shame on them! They're fools for what they're saying and doing! If it weren't for you, we'd probably all be dead right now.

It's thanks to you that Outset Island, and many other islands, are still above water right now. Link… to me, you're the greatest person alive. You go beyond a hero. You're just so courageous and charming. You risk your life everyday just to protect those you love and care about.

That is something that a lot of people don't have. Not only are you tremendously brave and courteous, but you're also extraordinarily powerful. Your skills in combat are unmatched, don't you know that? You're one of a kind, Link. You're so awesome to me, and no matter what any jerk says to you, always remember that I love you, and you'll always have friends that really, really care about you… okay?" The jaded, young man was very gratified about what his girlfriend just said to him. It made him very happy.

"Thanks, Rika. I don't think you know how much that means to me." For the first time in years, he actually had a smile on his face. His expression shocked the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Link… you're smiling?" she whispered, her eyes tearing up as she looked at him with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" he somewhat chuckled, the smile on his face faintly going away as he turned his head away from hers again. "Rika, I just want to say sorry to you."

"Sorry? Sorry about what, Link?" she asked him with concern.

"There's no need to act like you don't know already. I know that I'm not the same boy that I was back a long time ago. I'm a man now, a man that must put an end to this constant, seemingly never-ending immorality. It's just that… well, I seen so many things, you know? I mean, I seen things that would make any regular, sane person go insane. I guess all of the things that happened to me throughout my many journeys just kind of took a toll on me, as all. But I'm alright. It's unlike a man to make other people worry about him, and that's something that I'm trying not to do."

Rika felt so sorry for him. She felt so upset that her heart beats seemed like they were slowing down with each second that passed on by. She then gently placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it ever so softly. "You never had to even try that, Link, because I can't help but to always worry about you."

Her touch made him weaken. He always loved the way that her skin felt against his; he always loved how soft she was. He also always hated having to leave from her. Every time he was close to dying, Rika was the first thing that he would think about. He didn't want to leave her, he never wanted to leave her side, but thanks to his current lifestyle, he always had to leave her, depart from the one that he loves with such a deep, burning passion. He now felt like he was about to cry for some reason, and he really did not want her to see him in such a condition. Maybe it didn't matter when they were kids, but now it did matter. Yes, sir. It sure did matter, indeed.

"Leave me alone," he said to her in a low tone, quickly standing up and walking away from her. Rika couldn't believe what just happened. What did she do? She felt like she did something dreadfully wrong. The girl then hastily stood up and started to follow him. She was now feeling concerned beyond belief.

"Link, what's wrong? Was it something that I said?" asked the upset, young woman. Her voice sounded like it was starting to crack, and that pained him even more. To be honest, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. He didn't know why he said that to her.

"Stop following me! I'm fine!"

She then ran in front of him and grabbed onto his tunic. "No you're not! Stop trying to carry all of your troubles on your own! We're all here for you! I'm here for you! You stupid, dumb idiot! Why can't you see that?" She broke down; she just let the tears fall down her face. Seeing her like this snapped him out of his usual gloomy state of mind. The way he's been acting for years now actually made her cry. The poor, young woman just couldn't take seeing him like this anymore.

"Rika…" After he said that, it was just silence. Sure, she was sniffling and weeping, but other than that, it was pretty darn silent. The grief-stricken warrior then grabbed both of the girl's hands, soon interlacing his fingers along with hers. After that, he then began to move his head closer toward hers. Link slightly titled his head to the right, and then firmly kissed his girlfriend on the lips as if her life, and his, depended on it.

Rika straightforwardly melted into his kiss. It's been so long since the two shared such a moment as this, years even. Link almost forgotten how pleasing Rika's lips felt against his, her lips were so moist and silky, it was just perfection at its finest. Once she started to return the favor by kissing him back, he got even more lost in this prodigious bliss that his mind, body and soul were experiencing.

The young man soon let go of her hands as he placed his right hand on the right side of her waist, he also placed his left hand on the back of his girlfriend's head. Rika soon leisurely threw her arms around the boy's scarred neck, her knees now weakening because of the strong elation that she was feeling.

Once the two felt like they were getting too passionate with their actions, they started to calm down as they parted away from each other. They both were kind of stunned about how intense everything felt at the moment, so they couldn't really think of what to say to each other at the given time. Link's hands soon traveled down to Rika's hips, his lips curving upward as it formed into a smile.

"I love you," he happily breathed out.

"And I love you," she replied with exuberance.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way that I've been acting lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hardly ever get to spend time around the island anymore. It's been so long since we even spent time together like this, huh?"

"Yeah, it has," she answered, her hands feeling around his neck. She felt how scratched and scabby his skin was. He felt so rough and hard like. "You have so many wounds," Rika unhappily stated, her face looking sad.

The boy nodded his head a little as he retorted back nonchalantly, "Ah, that's nothing. You should see what my chest looks like."

Hearing him say that made her look at him with keenness. "What happened to your chest?" she then asked him, and she sure sounded like she really wanted to know.

"Oh, it's nothing all that bad. Just a few deep flesh wounds, but they all turned into scabs ways ago. Sometimes they get sliced back open, though. Darn those annoying Stalfos guys."

Rika then started to frown. "Oh, Link, that's horrible!" The girl then hugged him.

The blonde swordsman just laughed as he felt his lover's comforting embrace. He then hugged her back. "Oh, I'm alright." He started to brush the back of her head, closing his eyes as he inhaled her saccharine smelling scent. "You smell so good," he said to her, the smile not leaving from off of his face.

"So do you," Rika quietly replied, now holding onto him with a much tighter grip.

"I do?" he asked with slight shock. It was hard enough for him to find the time and places to bathe, so he just reckoned that she was trying to be nice, or something.

"Yes."

"What do I smell like?" he asked her, feeling like he just asked a very stupid question, but he did want to hear her response.

Rika took her head away from his chest and looked him deep in the eyes. After a few seconds of staring, she then lightly pecked him on the lips. "You smell like a man, a very magnanimous man."

"Wow, I didn't know that magnanimous men even had a certain smell," he laughed a little.

"Strange, neither did I," she giggled back; he just shook his head and smirked at her. "Well, what do I smell like, Link?"

He then grabbed her right hand and raised it up to his mouth, kissing the top of her hand very tenderly as he later declared to her, "Like an angel, my love."

She smiled at him, and my goodness was her smile ever so beautiful. He could never tire from this woman. She was just everything to him, everything. As they were gazing at each other, the wind started to blow even harder, not to mention that the sky was getting covered with dark clouds, soon covering the sun and all of its brightness. After that, it started to rain; the rain soon turned into a brutal cloudburst seconds after when it started to drizzle. It also started to get kind of foggy.

"Well, there goes my freshly done hair!" complained Rika, not sounding too happy.

Something about this whole thing just didn't feel right to Link. He sensed something coming their way, something evil, and sure enough he was right. Out of nowhere, a harpoon was thrown at Rika, and it had to be traveling at least 98 miles-per-hour, which was a vicious throwing speed. Within the blink of an eye, Link ran in back of his girlfriend, unsheathed his Master Sword, and cut the spear in half with excessive precision. It took Rika a full minute to wonder what was going on.

The terrified, young woman then turned around and asked her boyfriend, "Um, what just happened, Link?"

He felt like he could hardly even answer her back because he started to feel paranoid about another sudden attack. He had the most serious and angry looking expression on his face at the moment. The warrior then took out his shield as he said to her, "Someone's trying to kill you, I presume. I will not let such a thing happen. Not ever, period."

Her eyes widened with shock. "Do you know who it is?" asked the blue haired girl, not wanting to move an inch because of how threatened she felt at the current moment.

"It's me," said a familiar voice, startling both Link and Rika. Soon enough, Orca walked out of the fog.

Link couldn't believe it. His own master tried to kill somebody who meant the world to him. Thoughts about Aryll calling Orca evil began to flood his mind. He was now regretting not paying much attention to her when she was saying those things years back.

"I see the girl's still breathing. To be honest, I'm quite impressed, dear boy." He sounded so casual, and that angered Link even more.

"Shut up, old man! I should have known that something like this was going to happen one day!"

"Link, please calm down, my boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

Link's lurid voice was starting to give the bearded senior pause about talking to him anymore. Orca then started to frivolously pull-on his long beard as he stated jubilantly, "I was only testing you, young one. After all, this is your final lesson."

"What kind of a lesson is this? You could have killed Rika! If it weren't for God giving me this much skill, she wouldn't be alive right now! You call that a lesson? THAT'S BULL CRAP! Don't give me any of that!"

"Link, you're a fool."

He couldn't believe that he actually just called him that. "What did you say?" he asked with misunderstanding, not letting his guard down at all costs.

"I said that you're a fool! After all of the things that I've taught you, you dare think that you can just yell at me like this? That is very imprudent of you, young man."

He had enough now. He was tired of this guy's old gums flapping. "Orca, you're wrong, dead wrong. The only fool in this matter is YOU!" The blonde warrior then looked up in the sky, the raindrops roughly trouncing on his face. "Lord, please forgive me, because I think that I'm about to kill this man."

Orca laughed out loud after he heard Link say that. "You think that you can kill me now? Dear boy, you really are imprudent, aren't you?"

Link titled his head down and started to look at Orca again. He didn't say a word, but his eyes did. His eyes were calling him out to battle. The old man returned the gaze, and then later uttered, "Your eyes are speaking to me, boy. I know what you're saying to me… but answer me this: is it a battle to the death that you want, or just a regular sparring match?" He still didn't respond to him, it was just pure and angry looking eye contact. "Ah, I see. Oh well, so be it," said Orca as he pulled a potion from out of his pocket.

The tonic looked very odd. Link and Rika both knew that it wasn't an ordinary drink. The elder then popped open the bottle and drank the potion, coughing soon afterwards. He threw the empty bottle towards his left, and then within seconds turned into a really ugly looking beast of some sort. He still looked like himself, but he was taller, muscled up, red looking, had claws, and looked pretty evil, too.

"Hero of the Wind, you have lived long enough! NOW DIE!" screeched Orca in a monstrous sounding voice, lightning now flashing as if on cue. As corny as all of this looked to him, he had to take this battle seriously and give it his all.

"Rika, don't you dare get yourself involved in this!" Link told her in a brash voice. Though he yelled this, it was still kind of hard to hear him due to the rain, but nonetheless she heard him.

"Oh, you better be careful, Link!" Rika said to him, now backing away from the soon-to-be fight.

"THIS IS YOUR END, WORM!" screamed Orca.

"Yeah, and yours is about to get kicked," replied Link, looking malicious.

Orca quickly swiped at him with his claws, but Link very easily dodged his attack by ducking. After that, the green clad swordsman then punched his opponent into the air. As the mutated old man dangled up in the air, Link, using one of his many aptitudes that he has obtained over the years, warped in front of the elder and started to unleash a very wide set of attack moves. He sliced, kicked, punched, slapped, shield-punched, spin attacked, stabbed, and head-butted Orca a ridiculously amount of times at an outrageously high-speed. Some parts of Orca's body got sliced so fast that it took almost a full minute for his brain to realize that his body has just got attacked, which delayed the blood to spurt out of him.

And speaking of blood, there sure was a lot of it flying around as Link thrashed up his adversary. He didn't care how loud Orca screamed or how much blood he was losing, he just wanted this guy dead. After pummeling the crap out of him for about seven minutes straight, he then punched him down to the ground. Orca didn't even get a chance to breathe because Link quickly rocketed down on the man's balls, crushing him in that area with his knee cap.

Blood, saliva, and some other stuff shot out of Orca's mouth; Link punched him hard in the face soon afterwards, causing more stuff to fly out of his mouth. Rika was just watching the whole thing play out in shock. Link then stabbed through the right side of Orca's jugular, massive streams of blood now rushing from out of Orca's wounds as the sword wielding boy kept up his violent onslaught of stabbing moves. After a while of that, Link then stabbed Orca in the heart, seemingly ending the old man's life. He sat there for a few seconds, panting as he looked down at his just defeated enemy.

"It's over," Link then whispered with his eyes closed.

Soon as he was about to stand up, he felt someone grab him by his right arm. He looked to see who it was, and it was Orca. This actually frightened him quite a bit. Link quickly turned his head and stared at the mutant elder. He didn't know what to do, he felt too traumatized to do anything. How wasn't he dead after all of that? That's when the potion came to his mind. It must have given Orca very high endurance capabilities.

"I may be the one dying in a few seconds, but that doesn't mean that I can't have the last attack!" After Orca screamed that, he then tore off Link's right arm and threw it far away into the ocean. Link couldn't believe what just happened. In fact, he didn't believe it. It happened so fast, so abruptly, so effortlessly!

Rika's heart literally stopped for about three full seconds as she stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend with his right arm gone. She wanted to immediately run over to his aid, but she couldn't. She felt beyond devastated, she started to turn pail, and she began to feel like she was about to have a critical panic attack. She didn't want anything like this to ever happen, not to her Link, her one and only true love on earth. The fact that Link did not acknowledge or believe that he just lost his right arm made him not able to feel the pain, but soon as he saw his arm floating around in the water along with his shield, and even tried to move his now gone right arm, that's when the exceedingly intense pain struck him.

He dropped his bloodstained sword, fell down on his back, and then started to scream in pain, and he screamed loud; he was lucky that lightning didn't strike him. Everybody who was on the island heard him. The pain was unbearable, he just couldn't take it. He soon looked over towards his right and saw the giant puddle of thick, red liquid that was now surrounding him, the rain droplets mixing along with the gooey, red fluid and bits of pink flesh. Orca soon died listening to the warrior's screams of agony. Then suddenly, everything started to become quiet in Link's world.

Soon enough, he stopped screaming. He just laid there, looking into the cloudy sky as the rain fell on his face. Even the harsh sounds of the thunder were toning down to him. His vision began to blur as he saw his precious girlfriend looming over his head, crying and screaming stuff at him. Whatever she was saying to him he couldn't hear her, his ears were dying out on him, just like his vision. Soon as the armless swordsman saw his little sister looking down at him, he blinked out. He would never forget the shocked looks on both of their faces; they looked so fearful and petrified.

After only seconds of blackness, he then started to wake up; little did he know that he's actually been out for a couple of hours now. He found himself lying in his bed and underneath his covers; he also quickly spotted his little sister sitting on a chair that was next to his bed.

"Oh, so you're up now!" Aryll said thankfully with a large smile on her face.

Link looked at her in misperception as he got up a little. "I-I'm alive?"

"Well, DUH! You're breathing, aren't cha?" Her older brother continued to stare at her, but after a while looked away from her with his head down. "Look at your right arm, Full Metal," she then told him, trying her best to imitate Roy Mustang's voice, but failing pretty darn hard. The golden-haired boy did as she said and saw something extraordinary. He discovered that he now had a metal arm.

"What in the world? Aryll, did YOU do this?"

The girl in blue overalls stretched her arms before replying, "Yep! Took me a couple of hours, but I got the job done! When Rika and I brought you in the house, you were such a mess! To be honest, I really thought that you weren't gonna make it, Link. I'm actually shocked that you're still alive. It was like a voice told me that you'd be alright, so I just decided to listen to it. Once we cleaned the blood off of you, I had to hurry up and build you an arm to stop the bleeding, and also just to give you your arm back, you know? Thanks to my trusty blowtorches, I was able to hold off the bleeding long enough until I attached your new arm on. I don't have any imitation skin crap, but the metallic look is cooler anyway, right?"

Link just stared at the shining, metal mechanism that was his arm, and then soon replied to her, "Yeah, it's cool." He felt so very happy to be alive. He felt like God still had many good things in store for him, and he never felt more alive than he did now. He then started to move his fingers around and stuff. It felt so real, it felt like as if he never even lost his arm to begin with.

"You can really punch people's lights out now, Full Metal!"

"Don't tell me that you're going to start calling me that now," he said somewhat merrily.

Aryll smiled as she quickly murmured back to him, "Only sometimes, okay?"

Her response kind of made him laugh a little. After a few moments of silence, Link then got out of his bed and stood up. "You know something, Aryll?"

"What?"

"I think this proves that you're certainly not just a rookie scientist after all."

His generous comment put a smug grin on her face. "Yeah, well, what can I say? If you got it, you got it! And if you got it, flaunt it! Though most stupid people flaunt things that smell bad, and that stinks!"

"I know what you mean by that. Thank you, Aryll. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, big bro! What are little sisters for?" she gleefully alleged with a wink, also giving him a thumbs up.

"If you asked a pervert that, they'd say some really dumb things," was his reply as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I knew THAT already!" screamed Aryll as she stood up from out of the chair.

Link walked down the hallway, soon walking by his grandma's room. He saw her sleeping in her bed, so he just continued to walk down the hallway. He soon began to walk down the stairs, only to see Rika standing down there waiting for him. He stared at her for a bit before walking all the way down the stairs. Once he made it down, he stood there. He wanted to see just what she was going to do.

After a few moments of silence, the blue haired girl then slowly began to walk over to the green eyed warrior, her eye sockets full with tears that were ready to come bursting out. Soon enough, she was now standing only mere inches away from the boy. The moonlight was shining through the windows, which gave the room a very lovely and romantic like look.

Within seconds, precious tears began to fall down the girl's face. She looked so beautiful to him, as usual. Link took his right hand and wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. After that, he then softly placed his hands over on Rika's arms. She felt his warm, soft hand and his cold, metal hand on her arms. It felt strange, but also very enjoyable to her, in some weird sort of way. She just wished that he didn't have to lose his original arm, the one that he was born with. Oh well, at least he has another one now, which was thanks to Aryll.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Rika."

She tried to say something to him, but words couldn't come out. She was just so happy to see that he was okay. She couldn't thank God enough for this. After a while of struggling to speak, she then got the strength to whisper to him, "Never leave me like that ever again, or else."

He didn't say anything back to her; he only smiled at the girl as he lightly began to pull her in for a kiss, a very gentle and tender kiss. After ten seconds passed on by, the two then stopped kissing, and then hugged each other. Those ten seconds felt so enchanted to them. It may have only been ten seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity.

"I love you, Rika."

"I love you, Link."

**The End!**

**Well, thank you for reading. If you hated this story, then that's too bad. I can't please the whole stinking world. But for those of you who did like this story? Well, thank you very much! And may God bless your days here on earth, my friends ^_^.**


End file.
